Judy's Family
by frithislord
Summary: It's been awhile. But here's part to my fanfic story Nick's Family. Called Judy's Family. See if the Hopps family will except Nick and his reptilian family.


Hi there. Frithislord here^^. Yeah it's been awhile but I'm back with part 2 of Nick's Family called Judy's Family. Enjoy ?

000

"Are you nervous?" Judy asked as she put her paw on her Fox's shoulder, giving him a comfortable smile. While sitting side by side riding a train out of Zootopia and on to Judy's old home in Bunnyburrow.

Then Nick replied "Yeah. To be honest, a little bit. I just hope I make a good impression and that your mom and dad like me."

"Trust me Nick. They'll love you."

"Yeah. I guess." Nick said with a little skepticism. But turned to look at his pretty bunny and pulled her close. "But as long as I have my carrots. I'll always be okay."

With that Judy began to snuggle her face over Nick's side of his chest. Which looked so darn cute but Nick tried not to her that. Both were also ignoring the awkward looks the other mammals on the train were giving them.

"Plus it'll be my nephew Johnny's birthday tomorrow. So you'll see the whole family." Judy reminding Nick.

With then Nick replied. "Yeah. No pressure." In a half sarcastic tone.

Nick's phone begun to ring. He answered it. On the screen appeared Mama Oldie, Uncle Lewis, Uncle Tedd, Vaper, Mater, Mushu, Frank and Francine, Crush and Ramon.

"Hie' y'all doin' sweethearts?" Mama Oldie spoke.

Frank and Francine "Hi Son."

Vaper "Hey handsome. Hey Judy."

Crush "Sup dude?"

The rest "HOWDY!"

"Hey guys. Me and carrots are doing fine. Are you guys excited too?" Nick asked.

"Ya darn tootin', Nicky!" Answered Ramon.

Mama Oldie then said "We gots Johnny's present wit us. We be ah little bit' slow gettin' dare. But we'll see y'all soon. Just so ya Uncle Lewis learn how to drive a dang' ol truck!" As she hits Lewis the alligator on the head.

"Ow! Dang ol dang! Mama Oldie!"

Both the bunny and fox chuckled a little. Then Vaper took over the phone. "Guys. I got a surprise." She said as she revealed a role of white teeth as she smiled.

Both Nick and Judy were in a state of awe. "Vaper that's great." Said a happy Judy.

"Wait, there's more." As she revealed two vangs truding from the top of her mouth.

"See I told you, you were a late bloomer." Said a proud fox. "And we'll see at the station. Love you guys."

"LOVE Y'ALL TOO!" They all said before hanging up.

"You know." Nick said with a pause but continued. "I was a bit surprised that your parents were okay with you dating a fox that was raised by reptiles. I mean yeah they did teamed up with Gideon Grey's pie business. So I shouldn't be worried." Then Nick stopped when he seen the look on Judy's face. It was a straight face, but her eyes were wide open. As if she was about to panic.

"Yeah!" She finally replied. "HAha! They were SOOOO 100% cool with it. I mean why wouldn't they. I mean what makes me happy makes them happy an-"

Nick interrupted "You didn't tell them did you?"

"NOOOO! I didn't!" An embarrassed bunny answered as she threw her head back and covered her eyes with both of her paws. "I told them everything about you expect the fox part."

"Hey. We'll get through this carrots." Nick now returning the comfortable smile to his worried bunny, as the train came to a stop.

"Stu! Quick being paranoid. She found a good mammal to spend the rest of her life with. Be happy for her. I mean she's a grown doe and not our baby bunny no more." Bonnie said to her husband Stu. Trying get him to stop an overprotective dad.

"No. She'll always be our baby bunny. I just will have to stop treating her like one. And you're right. I'll get to like this guy." Stu responding to his wife. Making her smile.

The train came to a complete stop. And a bunch of mammals came out of different directions. Stu and Bonnie tried to see their daughter through the crowd. Then they saw their lovely daughter waving at them, wearing the same outfit she wore the day she moved to Zootopia. She then ran towards them and huged and kissed them both. They then said their usual I love yous and missed yous.

Bonnie then asked the question. "So. Where's this handsome boyfriend of yours?" Stu tried to keep his smile.

"Oh. He's right behind me." Judy answered.

Stu then turned his attention to a young buck rabbit walking by and quickly grabbed his paw. "How you doing, son? That's a fine grip you got there. You are perfect for my Jude."

The buck was confused. "What are talking about? I'm not-" He then interrupted himself when he took one look at the beautiful bunny in front of him. He looked up and down from her cute face to her large feet. As he begin to reach his arm around her. "Yeah she's prefect for me and-"

Judy quickly grabbed his fingers. "Don't even think about it." She warned as she let go of the buck's finger as he ran away. Then gives her dad an annoyed look.

"THIS is my boyfriend. Nick Wilde." Judy said while pulling Nick by the paw to introduce him to her parents.

Both parents were in a state of shock. Stu almost fainted but caught himself in time as the fox introduced himself and extending his paw out to shake. Which both bunnies did. Without saying a word. But to surprised to speak.

Nick heard a familiar sound coming from behind. So he decided to break the awkward silence and said "My Family has finally arrived."

"Oh great. A whole family of foxes." Stu whispered to Bonnie out of the corner of his mouth. As Bonnie jabed him in the side with her elbow just enough to hurt. And whispered out the corner her mouth for him to be polite. "Ow"

The big truck came up and out came the reptiles. 5 lizards, 2 snakes one alligator, one crocodile and 2 sea turtles.

"HOWDY Y'ALL!" They all shouted at the 2 bunnies.

Mama Oldie then said "It good ta finally meets da' kin of my fav'it grandson Nicky's g'rlfriend."

Stu fainted.

000

Oh boy this is awkward lol. How's this gonna work out lol?. Found out next time on Judy's Family. Tell what y'all think. ? thank y'all.


End file.
